Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{6}{10}+1\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {1} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=20 + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 20 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{18}{30}+\dfrac{5}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{23}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 20\dfrac{23}{30}$